Alternative
by EclipsaQOD
Summary: What if Marco became a monster? Or if Eclipsa was actually evil? This story is an alternate version of the original story.


**Authors Note: Hey guys! So this is just a test story, testing for Alternatives that COULD have happened, but most likely wouldn't have happened. Feel free to comment, you know, tell me what I need to do to make this better, or anything else. I hope you enjoy this story!**

There are lots of different alternate versions of Star Butterfly, but there are also different stories for those alternate dimensions, which could mean anything could happen, even a kitten Star. But there is a certain alternate dimension we will be looking into.

In an alternate world of mewni

a destructive war is waged between Mewmans and monsters

in this war, the monsters are winning

In a secret stronghold outside the gaze of the ever expanding monster kingdom

Queen Moon sought to save the last great treasure of the royal family

Her daughter, Star Butterfly

"This is no time to be sentimental!" Said the older version of Heckapoo,"Get in the portal now star!"

"Mom please! Come with me!"said Star Butterfly,"We can all escape together!"

"I'm sorry Star" Said Queen Moon,"That portal can only support one person"

"Mom I can't leave without you..." Star said while breaking into tears

"I made a promise to your late father Star" Moon said also breaking into tears, but trying to look strong in front of her only daughter,'That I will protect you"

"But who's going to protect you?" Star asked

"I can take care of myself Star" Moon said, while giving a faint smile

"Mewni is lost" Moon continued,"Our resistance has failed and all our armies scattered. There is nothing that can stand in the way of these monsters."

"But we can't stand here and do nothing!" A very upset Star said

"In this dimension it is hopeless" Moon said, trying not to upset her daughter more"So i'm sending you in a alternate universe where we have a fighting chance"

"I don't understand" Star said

"There are an infinite number of realities out there that is no different from our own. They tend to have the same history, the same people and ... other Star Butterflies" Moon said cautiously," Now do you understand why I am giving you this mission? We may have lost our battle for Mewni. But we have yet to lose the war for Mewni! You are now the last queen of Mewni. And it is your duty to reclaim your kingdom! Reclaim it from the monsters who took it from us!"

"This is very touching you Highness" Heckapoo interrupted," but we have to get Star out of here! The King of Monsters is about to catch usany minute now!"

"I will come back with help" Star said,"I promise."

"I know you will" said Moon lightly,"Take care of yourself Star"

"I love you mom" Star said with a little bit of hope

"Good luck kid!" Said Heckapoo,"we're all counting on you!"

 **Star went through the portal**

"You just duped your daughter with the worst lie in the universe" Heckapoo commented

"It's the only way for her to leave" Moon said sadly

"Your a horrible liar" Heckapoo said,"You know that right?Even if she did gather other wand users, that doesn't guarantee that we will win against the Monster King,  
that half human is in a whole different level of power"

Then you better hope that my lie to Star comes true" Moon said,"Otherwise we're all doomed"

" ** _Doomed indeed"_** _said a deep and threatening voice_

 **The wall behind Moon and Heckapoo exploded**

"You could at least knock on your way in" Moon said,"A little courtesy could make your presence a little bit tolerable. For a King that should have been imperative for you"

"Apologies 'Your Majesty' I was so busy winning every battle that manners seem to slip from my mind" Said the King of Monsters,"I'll make sure to keep that in mind the next time I win another war."

"Mind your tongue Mewman" Said a monster guard, talking to Moon,"You are speaking to the King of Monsters. And you better well show some respect!"

"Did I tell you to speak on my behalf?! exclaimed the King of Monsters angrily

"Apologies my lord" Said the monster guard

"Back to the topic at hand Queen Moon" Said the King of Monsters,"Where is Star?"

"Now why would I tell the one who took away our home?" Asked an annoyed Queen

"Actually I was just simply putting back that the Mewman's stole from the monsters. Now I ask you again"The King of Monsters says," **Where is Star?"**

"Star doesn't belong to you" Moon says, hoping that Star is safe

"You are right about that. In fact..."The King of Monsters started

"We belong together" The King of Monsters, Marco Diaz, said

 **Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is confusing I was listening to music while writing it. So I hope that you guys enjoy this beginning of a new story! See ya guys next chapter, or next story! Also if you didn't get the hint, Marco is the King of Monsters! Have fun with that cliffhanger!**


End file.
